1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a touch sensing device, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display, includes an electric field generating electrode and an electric-optical active layer. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic emission layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the electrophoretic display includes particles with charges. The electric field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, the display device may have a touch sensing function interactive with a user, in addition to a function of displaying an image. According to the touch sensing function, when a user writes a character or draws a picture using a finger, a touch pen, or the like, a display device senses a change in pressure applied to the screen, charges, light, and the like, so that contact information, such as whether an object approaches or is in contact with the screen and a position of the contact, is recognized. The display device may receive an image signal based on the contact information and display an image.
The touch sensing function may be implemented through a touch sensor. The touch sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic (EM) type, and an optical type.
For example, the capacitive type touch sensor may include a sensing capacitor formed of a sensing electrode which is capable of transmitting a sensing signal, and may recognize whether a contact is generated, a position of the contact, and the like by detecting a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the sensor.
However, when noise, other than the sensing signal, is input through the touch sensor, it is difficult to accurately sense contact information and a position of the contact.